


6 years

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: bts
Genre: Gay, I know i used those names for a fanfic already sorry, Jhope being a bottom who is also strong, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Twins, conversion camp, samelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jhope thinks about Rm and what's he's doing now.It's been 6 years since Rm was sent to a conversion camp.6 years ago that Jhope gave birth alone in the middle of the woods.6 years that Jhope has been a single mother.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

6 years ago the love of his life was taken from him.  
6 years ago that Jhope gave birth alone in the woods.  
6 years of being a single mother.  
"Koya no running in the house ."Said Jhope.  
Jhope has his hands full with two 6 year old boys.  
Jhope has been a single mother for 6 years, soon it will be 7 years.  
6 years ago Rm was sent to a conversion camp.  
Rm's mother sent him to one because she wasn't okay with her son being gay.  
6 years ago Jhope woke up in the woods because Mrs. Kim had him sent there to die because she blamed him for causing her son to be gay.  
Jhope was scared that he was going to die there but someone camping there took him to the hospital after the babies were born.  
Jhope wonders what RM is doing now.  
Those camps make men straight and cause women who had no taste in men to marry one.  
Jhope wonders if Rm forgot about him.  
He wonders if he ever thinks about him.  
"I bet he's married and is about to have a family ."Said Jhope.


	2. chapter 2

Jhope was in the kitchen cooking.  
Jhope has been on 2 dates in 6 years but both guys didn't want kids and Jhope has kids.  
Jhope is done with dating and he's tired .  
His Friday nights are spend watching movies with his sons.  
Jhope works from home because it's easier for him.  
Later on Jhope is helping his boys get ready for bed.  
Jhope watches some tv and them goes to bed himself.  
The next day he drives his kids to school.  
Jhope goes to the store to get food to cook later.  
Jhope goes to work on something for his job.  
Later he picks his kids up from school.  
"There was a new soccer coach she's very tall like a building ."Said Huimang.  
"That's cool. "Said Jhope.  
Both boys play soccer at their school.  
A week later it's the boys soccer game.  
Jhope sees the new couch.  
She's one of those girls who plays sports.  
Jhope sees some spoil looking princess of a woman sitting down cheering on one of the players.  
Next to her was a guy who looked familiar.  
The girl didn't have a ring on.  
"She must be his girlfriend, good for him ."Said Jhope.


	3. chapter 3

Jhope is cheering on his sons.  
After the game when all the boys are getting snacks and juice.  
Jhope accidentally bumps into someone.  
"Oh hello sorry for bumping into you."Said the taller male.  
"Rm you don't know who I am. "Said Jhope.  
"Who's Rm I'm Namjoon. "Said Rm.  
"Oh never mind you looked like someone I knew ."Said Jhope.  
Jhope went to go sit talk to one of the parents there.  
Huimang goes to use the bathroom which is at very far and he ends up getting lost.  
Jhope finds him.  
Jhope is getting some water when he sees the prissy lady from earlier.  
Jhope was right she is a prissy woman.  
That woman bumps into him.  
"Watch where you're going ."Said Hwa.  
Jhope is a calm and good person but Hwa bumped into him and he's doesn't have time for this.  
Jhope has on a this rainbow sweater that he got at pride one year.  
"Sorry but you bumped into me. "Said Jhope.  
"Why is a guy like you at a soccer game. "Said Hwa.  
"I have twin sons, no I'm not a pedophile before you stereotype me again yes gay men can have kids, I could ask you the same question. "Said Jhope.  
"My sister plays on this soccer team. "Said Hwa.  
"I saw you talking to my boyfriend he's not into guys. "Said Hwa.  
"He's looked like a guy that I use to date ."Said Jhope.


	4. chapter 4

"Well he's not he would never date a guy especially one that looks like you. "Said Hwa.  
Hwa pushes Jhope a little.  
Jhope falls back on to the grass.  
Jhope sets up and stands up.  
He sees Hwa kissing Rm.  
Jhope goes to get his kids and goes home.  
Jhope tries calling Rm thinking that maybe if he jogs his memory he might remember him.  
He's not doing this for himself he's doing this for his sons who ask about their father a lot.  
They ask where is their father, why don't they have a dad and why doesn't appa love us.  
Jhope tells them he's very busy.  
Jhope is tired of lying to them, he wants them to be able to have their dad in their life.  
Jhope calls Rm.  
"How did you find my number are you stalking me."Said Rm.  
"No i called it by mistake sorry. "Said Jhope.  
Jhope knew he should have told him the true but he couldn't.  
"Hope you're happy ."Said Jhope.  
"Wait are you okay . "Said Rm  
"I was trying to calling someone to tell them something it was important but he's happy, what i had to tell him wasn't for me but for my kids. "Said Jhope.  
"Well I hope you are able to call him ."Said Rm.  
Now or never.  
Jhope sends Rm a photo taken 6 years ago.  
It's a photo of Jhope and him a month before Rm is sent to a conversion camp.  
"Why am I in this photo with you ."Said Rm.  
"Because that who you use to be before your mother sent you to a conversion camp, you use to be gay and if you don't believe me then meet me at the local DNA center place tomorrow this isn't for me but for my kids because they ask where their father is and they ask why don't they have a dad, I don't have the heart to tell the truth. "Said Jhope.


	5. chapter 5

Rm goes to the center.  
Jhope brings his kids with him.  
Later on Rm gets a call from the center.  
It changes his life forever.  
Those two little boys are his kids.  
He tells Hwa what happened and she makes him get another test she convince that Jhope switched the results.  
He takes another and the same results happen.  
Rm doesn't remember having sex with Jhope.  
He goes to see his mother.  
He tells her what happened.  
She's angry and finds out where Jhope lives and tells him to stay away from her son.  
"I only asked him to take one for the sake of my kids, he's happy with his life now but my kids had a right to know about their dad ."Said Jhope.  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance ."Said Mrs. Kim.  
"I'm not going to bother Namjoon anymore unless I have to or he wants me to ."Said Jhope.  
Jhope closes the door.  
When Jhope walking to his car to get something while his kids are practicing, he almost gets hit by a car.  
Rm pushed him out of the way and he gets hit.  
Jhope calls ambulances to come.  
Hwa blames Jhope for this.  
"He pushed me out of the way , he saved my life ."Said Jhope.  
"You want him back so badly ." Said Hwa.  
"I don't care about that, I never did I asked for a DNA test so my kids could know who their dad is, I lied about him being busy to them because I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth okay I'm not some crazy person who stalks people I'm just a single mother who wants for his kids to know about their dad, you don't have kids but if you did and your kids always asked about their father and you wouldn't have the heart to tell them the truth either . "Said Jhope.  
Hwa never thought about it like that.  
"I don't want your boyfriend, I just want my kids to know who their father is ."Said is Jhope.


	6. chapter 6

Hwa goes to visit Rm.  
"What happened. "Said Rm.  
"Namjoon you got hit. "Said Hwa.  
"Why are you calling me Namjoon, the only people who call me that are my parents and well older people ."Said Rm.  
"You don't remember me. "Said Hwa.  
"I do but I don't like being called by my first name, I think when i got hit all of that brainwashing from that camp was gone. "Said Rm.  
"I think we should break up ."Said Hwa.  
Hwa is a prissy girl but she knows when to give up.   
"Okay hope you find someone straight and good ."Said Rm.  
She leaves.  
Jhope walks into the room to thank him.  
"Thank you for saving me Namjoon. "Said Jhope.  
"Why did you call me Namjoon you never called me that before ."Said Rm.  
"You remember me. "Said Jhope.  
"Yes, your full name Jung Hoseok, you love to dance and you hate snakes but you love music. "Said Rm.  
"You got your memory back. "Said Jhope.  
'Yes. "Said Rm.  
Jhope told Rm so much about their kids.  
"You did a good job ."Said Rm.


	7. chapter 7

Flashback.  
Jhope and Rm were sleeping.  
Rm woke up and Jhope wasn't there.  
Jhope woke up in the wood.  
Jhope ended up going into labor there.  
Rm didn't know where Jhope was but he was forced into a camp that would make him straight.  
Rm didn't want to be there but they brain washed him to be straight.  
End of flashback.  
RM has to get use to being a dad  
He had to get use to being a called a father.  
So much stuff he had to get use to.

He had to make sure they get to practice on time.  
That they go to school on time and come home on time.  
He has to make sure when they are over his house that they go to bed on time.  
He doesn't know if he can do it but Jhope tells him he knows he can.  


Jhope and Rm get closer again.  
Jhope missed Rm so much during those 6 years.  
Rm talks to him mother and tells her if she ever pull another thing like she did he will never speak to her ever again.  



End file.
